


Afternoon Fun

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is concerned about Adam’s ideas of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> Written for synnerxx’s 5 Acts request of Michael/Adam and domesticity. Sorry this is so late hun.
> 
> Thanks to casness for the beta work! All other mistakes are my own.

“That oughta do it,” Adam says dumping the last bucket full of water into the inflatable pool. He pokes the side with the toe of his shoe and watches the waves ripple until it settles back into a smooth surface.

“Are you quite certain this is a good idea?” questions Michael from his perch on a somewhat dilapidated lawn chair Adam had found in Bobby’s garage. 

Adam looks over to where their little girl sits next to Michael’s feet tugging errant strands of grass. Their daughter is decked out in the bright pink swimsuit they bought a few days ago. Grace insisted on this one because of the flowers. Flowers are fast becoming her favorite thing. Bobby even let them sequester off a bit of the backyard to start a garden. Grace picked out most of the buds herself and absolutely loves dragging her tiny watering can out in the afternoon to water the flowers.

Michael lathered every inch of her exposed skin with sunscreen and spent a majority of the morning figuring out how to blow up the little water-wings that adorn her arms. 

“I think we’ve taken every precaution,” replies Adam watching Grace toddle over toward the pool.

“Daddy, can I play in the pool now?” Grace asks eyes pleading as she tugs on Adam’s shorts. Adam looks over to Michael leaving the final decision up to his mate.

“I suppose that would be acceptable,” the angel says and Grace shrieks gleefully and bounds over to the pool. She gets stuck as he little legs aren’t quite long enough to get her over the inflatable barrier. Adam reaches down to help her out.

“I trust you can sufficiently watch her while I retrieve Jacob for his afternoon feeding.”

Adam gives a long-suffering sigh, “I am capable of acting like a responsible adult when it suits me.” Michael deems this response acceptable and heads off to take their months old son off Bobby’s hands for a while. 

Grace loves the water. She spends the next hour splashing around, getting Adam soaked and even managing to splash Michael a few times, but at Michael's disapproving looks.

The afternoon doesn't turn out too bad. Adam's nose and the back of his neck are pinker than usual. Grace gets tuckered out from all the aquatic fun and falls asleep after only one story. Michael even manages to smile a few times, though mostly he sits in the shade while Jacob -wearing one of the pink baby bonnets his sister has out grown- naps peacefully on his chest for the majority of the afternoon.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Adam says later that evening after the kids are tucked in bed.

"I suppose your ideas of family fun aren't completely terrible," Michael concedes and Adam kisses him to wipe the smug smile off his face.


End file.
